Maybe I am
by misscakerella
Summary: (NOT ZEVIE) "Maybe I am just selfish. Maybe I just love looking at people's faces once they break. Maybe I'm just going insane?" Molly's POV Rated T... just in case...


Maybe I am just selfish. Maybe I just love looking at people's faces once they break. Maybe I'm just going insane?

Wonder why I want Zander Robbins and Stevie Baskara to break up? To be honest, I don't exactly know either.

To be honest, I never liked Zander. Sure, he's great, but my heart belongs to someone else, even though he's a jackass.

It's pretty stupid of me really. I used to be a loser too. I asked this guy once out. He rejected me. I asked him again. He told me to leave me alone. One more time... He tells me everything he hates about me.

Fat. Frizzy hair. Soda bottle cap glasses. Terrible clothes with various stains. Braces. Plain.

"You're just not my type. So can you please just leave me alone? Go kill yourself."

Sounds terrible... right? But speak for yourself. Once you knew it was me telling this story, you thought I would be badmouthing Stevie. Maybe making up a clever plan to get Gravity 5 hate each other? Maybe I would be talking about pretty frilly dresses?

I may seem like that, but really... I just feel less lonely when I'm involved with that group. The Perfs, they seem more of coworkers than friends,

After I got rejected by the jackass, he shortly won some contest for fame, and now he's walking down the path of glory in Hollywood. While he was gone, I guess something inside of me just snapped.

Right after he left, I spent everyday trying to make myself look good. I tried to prevent all those events from happening.

I worked out. I ate right. I bought vast amounts of makeup. I woke up early everyday just to spend an hour working on my hair.

I know it's pretty pathetic of me to care about how I look, but every girl wants to feel beautiful, no matter how tough they are.

Once I looked beautiful, I guess the inside became ugly. I wasn't sweet like syrup anymore. I had some cold judgmental personality just sprout out, like a fire spreading throughout my body. It eventually took over me, and I was cold to everyone I knew.

Since everyone was pretty much scared of me, I decided to take some control. I ended up forming the Perfs. I'm not exactly sure how the idea was conceived, but it was just like Newton said.

Once an object is in motion, it stays in motion.

So there was no stopping me.

Maybe I am just an insane heartless bitch. What happened anyways? I was perfectly fine with my fat frizzy self with not a care in the world.

The old Molly would think I was pathetic. I agree with her.

It's all his fault. It's everybody's fault. Maybe it's my fault.

Either way, life is screwed. Go ahead and read another journal because I'm going after him. After the total jackass that pretty much made me insane. I'll beat him. I'll get more fame or something... But I'll ruin him, just like he ruined my head.

I just need to talk to him.

My heart is like glass. If it falls, it will probably break.

SORRYITSNOTZEVIESORRYITSNOTZEVIESORRYITSNOTZEVIE

I can't believe I'm actually here. I'm in front of his mansion. What the hell am I doing here...

My hands are shaking. I can't knock, but somehow... I do.

After a few moments, he opens the door. He's the same like I remember him. Tanned skin like mocha, and those brown eyes. But they seem black now... Pure evil.

"Hey... You're not the pizza girl," he says with a confused look. "But I'll take you." he smirks, and I slap him across the face.

I wasn't so sure what I would do once I got here, but I guess I'll wing it now.

"What the hell was that for!?" he snarls.

"Remember me G Dickinson?" I say maniacally. "Remember me you jackass!?"

"You... were you a backup dancer in one of my music videos or an extra in one of my movies?"

I slap him once again.

"What the hell?"

"Remember fatass Molly?" I glare at him, and that smirk on his face dissolves into realization.

"Fatass Molly? But you're so... Wow." he says with a flirty look in his eye.

That was the look in his eye I longed for many years ago... What an idiot I was.

"Tell me I'm beautiful." I say.

"Why?" he asks. "You can't change who you were."

"BUT LOOK AT ME NOW." I try to yell, but it comes out as a whisper. It's so cold outside...

"I still see your ugly face behind all that makeup." he smirks.

"Take that back!" I snarl at him. I try to slap him, but he catches my arm and smiles.

"I've learned a lot from showbiz Fatass Molly," he starts. "Everyone's pretty, but they're all ugly inside."

"What the hell? Just tell me I'm beautiful. Tell me that I deserve someone." I say impulsively. I'm high... aren't I? What the hell is wrong with me...

"All of those people combined against you... You are much more ugly inside. I'm sorry Molly." he says.

"What..." I whisper again. Why the hell is it so cold...

"You're pretty, true. But you're much more ugly than before." he says, and throws me to the ground.

"Bye bye Fatass Molly." he smirks as he closes the door, the light from the inside disappearing...

Maybe I am... Just... a monster.

**A/N: Ok... I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately. I have a bunch of projects to work on, piano lessons, tutoring, boy problems (We all know how we can relate to that, ladies...)...**

**This story was so weird... I know. I wrote it. It's two in the morning and I can't sleep. So my mind if all fuzzy.**

**I'll try to type up the next chapters for YOU? ME? WHAT? and Anonymous Love. I AM SO SORRY! **

**By the way, this girl is begging me for another sequel to "The Truth of My Dream." Sadly, I don't have any time and I hate people suffering or whatever.**

**So... readers, if you want to make another sequel or something, go ahead! But you must give me credit for the other two stories! Last time I gave a story to someone, they took all the credit. GAHHHH...**

**Anyways, just give me credit. And you don't need my permission for the story. Oh... and it doesn't have to be one person writing the story. There can be multiple people writing different versions of the sequel. I hope I see one!**

**And my mother is yelling at me to sleep, so... until next time... Bye.**

**Oh... this is awkward.**


End file.
